Planets - Abilities and Bonuses
Several new planet types and bonuses are added via the built in mini-mods. Those listed in ORANGE are things found in the original (Un-Modded) version. Planets *These are base statistics. Research and pacts could change these. Planet Conditions Ancient Planetary Shield (Relic) - Cannot be bombarded or captured (4 minutes on/off cycle) Asteroid Debris - Weapon range +5%, damage reduction -5% Barren World - Hull restore +3% / 5%, phase jump charge rate -3% / 5% Careless Targeting - Weapon cooldown +5% / 8%, shield restore -5% / 8% Extended Hours - Weapon cooldown -3% / 8%, hull restore rate +3% / 8% Free Reign - Hit chance -5%, Hull restore +5% Huge Industrial Factories - Ship build rate +40% Mass Casualties - Weapon cooldown -5% / 8% / 10%, damage reduction -5% / 8% / 10% Origin Defense - Damage output+10%, damage reduction -5% Overgrown Land - Max speed +3% / 5% / 8%, acceleration +3% / 5% / 8%, phase jump charge time -3% / 5% / 8% Paradise - Max speed +15%, acceleration +15%, phase jump charge up rate +15% Pirate Origins - Weapon cooldown +5%, hit chance -5% Solar Reflection - Antimatter restore .5 / .8 / 1 per second, weapon cooldown -5% / 8% / 10% Storm Season (Swamps) - Uncolonizable (8 minutes on/off cycle) Targeting Array Network - Weapon range +50% / 65%, damage output +10% / 15%, chance to hit +50% / 65% Toxic Gases - Antimatter restore +.3 / .8 per second, shield mitigation -5% / 10% Urban Colonization - Weapon Range +3% / 5%, max speed -3% / 5%, acceleration -3% / 5% Violent Gases - Damage output +5%, hull restore -5% Volcanic Ions - Antimatter restore .5 / .8 / 1 per second, weapon range -5% / 8% / 10% Stars, Companion Stars, and Other Noncolonizable Space Asteroid Belt (Empty, Normal, Huge) Black Hole (Star) Black Hole (Companion Star) Blue Star Blue Companion Star Deep Space Sector (Dwarf, Normal, Huge, Tradeport) Green Star Green Companion Star Magnetar (Blue) Star Magnetar (Blue) Companion Star Magnetic Cloud (Dwarf, Normal, Huge) Nebula (Dwarf, Normal, Huge, Trade Starbase) Plasma Storm (Dwarf, Normal, Huge) Red Star Red Companion Star Ship Graveyard Space Junk (Dwarf, Normal, Huge) White Star (Pulsar) White Companion Star (Pulsar) Wormhole Yellow Star Yellow Companion Star Sol (Yellow Star) Star and Non-Colonizable Space Conditions Cabin Fever - Deep Space Sectors - Weapon Cool Down -15%, Weapon Range -15%, Damage Output +10%, Hit Chance -15%, Hull Restore Rate -5%, Shield Restore Rate -5%, Max Speed -7%, Acceleration +7% Magnetic Storms - Magnet Clouds / Magnetar Star / Magnetar Companion Star - Abilities disabled Erratic Debris - Asteroid Belts - Chance to hit -20% Gravitc Damage 1 - Black Holes - Range 16k, Damage 20/Sec. Gravitic Damage 2 - Black Holes - Range 8k, Damage 500/Sec. Gravitic Pull (Star) - Black Hole Star - Range 35k, Max Speed +10k, Acceleration -10K Gravitic Pull 1 - Black Holes - Range 19k, Max Speed +3k, Acceleration -3k Gravitic Pull 2 - Black Holes - Range 10k, Max Speed +6k, Acceleration -6k Sensor Distortion - Nebula - Chance to hit -30% Plasma Clouds - Plasma Storms - Strike Craft Launch Disabled Pulsar Radiation - Pulsar (White Star) - Range 10000, Damage 10 Light Pulsar Radiation - Pulsar Companion (White Companion Star) - Range 10000, Damage 5 Scrap Materials - Space Debris - Hull Restore +10% Solar radiation - Blue / Green / Red / Yellow Stars - Antimatter Restored 2.5/sec Light Solar Radiation - Blue / Green / Red / Yellow Companion Stars - Antimatter restored 1.3/sec Wormhole Interference - Wormholes - Wep cooldown +5%, Chance to hit -5% Artifacts Data Archive - Research cost -25%, research rate +5% Ion Field Generator - Bombing damage taken -40%, population survivability +25% Jump Drive Relic - Between star phase jump speed +100%, ship mass -10% Jump Field Generator - Allows wormhole travel, phase jump antimatter cost -50% Kinetic Intensifier - Weapon damage +15%, weapon range +10% Manifest Dominion - Culture spread rate +30%, culture resistence +20%, diplomatic relations bonus +1 Matter Compressor - Trade income +25% Phase Accelerator - In-System phase jump speed +50%, phase jump charge up rate +25% Planetary Organic AI - Tax rate +25%, population growth +40% Power Core Relic - Antimatter regeneration rate +15%, maximum antimatter +10% Relavistic Factories - Ship build rate +30%, structure build rate +30% Resilient Metaloids - Hull repair rate +50%, armor increase +1 Exploration Bonuses A Abandoned Smugglers Base - Tax income +1, trade income +40% Active Smugglers Base - Tax income -2, trade income -60% Adhesive Resin - Trade income +25%, development build cost +10% Ancient Planetary Shield (Damaged) - Planet health +700 Ancient Planetary Shield (Working) - Planet health +2000 Automated Defense Droids - Max population -100, Population growth -100% B Beautiful Population - Culture spread rate +40%, trade income +20%, population growth +30% Black Market - Trade income +500% Breathable Atmosphere - Max pop +200, development build cost +50%, Development bult rate +50%, population growth +20% Brilliantly Designed Buildings - Max population +250, planet health +500, population growth +20% C Caustic Atmosphere - Max population -15, development built cost -20% Completely Hollow Core - Gravity well radius -66% Completely Overgrown - Max population -100, planet health +800, development build rate -90%, population growth -50% Conductive Mantle - Culture spread rate +25% Constant Flooding - Max population -20, development build cost -40%, development build rate -40% Construction Droids - Structure build rate +50%, development build rate +100%, extra constructors +3 Corrosive Atmosphere - Planet health -100, trade income -1, development build cost -50% D Deadly Secret - Max population -1000, planet health -10000 Dense Canopy - Planet health +600 Dense Jungle - Max population -10, development build rate -75%, population growth -30% Dense Molten Core - Gravity well +33% Diseased Planet - Max population -20, tax income -2, trade income -50%, structure build rate -100%, development build rate -100%, population growth -90% E Entertainment Hub - Culture spread rate +10%, tax income +1/sec Expert Agrarian Society - Trade income +10% Expert Metal Miners - Metal extraction rate +50% Expert Crystal Miners - Crystal extraction rate +50% Extremely Valuable Timber - Trade income +50% F Floating Fauna - Max population -5, trade income +30% Floating Islands - Max population +25 Foul Smell - Culture spread rate -20%, max population -20, trade income -10%, development build rate -30%, population growth -10% Fresh Water Oceans - Max population +50, trade income +75%, population growth +30% Frequent Meteorites - Max population -20, metal extraction rate +30%, crystal extraction rate +30% Friendly Religious Population - Culture spread rate +60%, population growth +20% Frozen Gas Core - Max population +5, Planet health +300 Frozen Over - Dev build rate -75% G Galactic Trade Center (Moon) - Tax income +1/sec, trade income +30%, population growth +20% Galactic Trade Center (Dwarf) - Tax income +2/sec, trade income +30%, population growth +20% Galactic Trade Center (Normal) - Tax income +3/sec, trade income +40%, population growth +20% Galactic Trade Center (Huge) - Tax income +4/sec, trade income +50%, population growth +20% Gas Storms - Max pop -5, Planet health -200, pop growth -25% Geothermal Hot Spots - Logistic slots +4 Giant Fungi Forests - Max population -10, trade income +40%, development build cost -20% Gravitational Anomoly - Logistic slots -4, tactical slots -5, gravity well radius -100% Gravitational Boon - Logistic slots +4, tactical slots +5, gravity well radius +100% H Habitable Cavern System - Max population +15, planet health +500 Helium Rich Atmosphere - Trade income +25% Hideous Population - Culture spread rate -20%, trade income -50%, population growth -30% High Security Protocols - Tactical slots +5, trade income -20% Hostile Religious Population - Culture spread rate -30%, tax income -1 Huge Comm Station Array - Culture spread rate +100%, tactical slots -8 Huge Crystal Processing Plant - Trade income +10%, crystal extraction rate +200% Huge Herds of Cattle - Max population +40, tax income +0.5, trade income +20%, population growth +20% Huge Metal Processing Plant - Trade income +10%, metal extraction rate +200% I Impure Crystal - Trade income -10%, crystal extraction rate -60% Impure Metal - Trade income -5%, metal extraction rate -60% Indigenous Carnivores - Max population -20, development build rate -20%, population growth -60% Indigenous Satellites - Culture spread rate +20% Industrial Wasteland - Culture spread -30%, metal extraction rate +30%, crystal extraction rate +30% Ionic Storms - Max population -20, trade income +10% K Kalanite Deposits - Trade income +20% M Massive Pure Glaciers - Trade income +30% Mega Fauna - Max population -15, trade income +25% Militaristic Population - Planet health +1000, logistic slots -4, tactical slots +10, tax income -2, trade income -20%, extra constructors 1 Moon - Logistic slots +4, gravity well radius +25%, structure build rate +10% Moons - Logistic slots +8, gravity well radius +50%, structure build rate +20% N Natural Radiation - Development build rate -40%, population growth -80% Natural Thermal Lift - Structure build rate +25% O Old Military Outpost - Planet health +1000, tactical slots +10, extra constructors +1 Orbital Construction Specialists - Logistic slots +4, tactical slots +4, structure build cost +30%, structure build rate +50%, extra constructors +2 P Penal Colony - Structure build cost +20%, structure build rate -30% Perfect Holiday Destination - Culture spread rate +100% Persistent Dust Storms - Population growth -25% Pharmaceutical Flora - Trade income +20%, population growth +20% Planetary Construction Specialists - Planet health +200, development build cost +30%, development build rate +50% Planetary Insurgency - Culture spread rate -20%, planet health -150, tax rate -2, trade income -30%, metal extraction rate -50%, crystal extraction rate -50%, structure build cost +20%, development build cost +20%, structure build rate +60%, development build rate +60%, population growth -30% Planetary Revolt - Culture spread rate -10%, planet health -100, tax rate -1, trade income -10%, metal extraction rate -20%, crystal extraction rate -20%, structure build rate +30%, development build rate +30%, population growth -10% Pleasent Rodents - Culture spread rate +40%, trade income +20% Plundered Booty - Tax income +3.5 Porous Core - Gravity well radius -33% Precious Stones - Culture spread rate +20%, logistic slots +4, trade income +50% Priceless Timber - Culture spread rate +20%, trade income +80% R Raiders Outpost - Metal extraction rate +20%, extra constructors 1 S Scented Plants - Culture spread rate +20%, trade income +20% Seismic Activity - Population -20, planet health -100, tax -1, development build cost -30%, development build rate -10% Signal Interference - Culture spread rate -20% Slaves - Trade income +10%, structure build cost -30%, development build cost -50%, development build rate +20% Solar Energy Harvesting - Max population +15 Space Ponies - Space Ponies! (No bonus except for achievement) Spice Trade - Culture spread rate +5%, trade income +10% Stable Debris Field - Trade income +20% Storm Ridden Planet - Max population -50, development build cost +20%, development build rate -20%, population growth -40% Strong Building Materials - Planet health +500, trade income +10%, development build rate -20% Submerged Colony - Max population +140, planet health +800 Subterrainian Colony - Max population +80, planet health +1500 Super Dense Core - Gravity well radius +66% Super Pure Crystal - Crystal extraction rate +200% Super Pure Metal - Metal extraction rate +200% T Thaw Cells - max pop +25 Thick Atmosphere - Planet health +1200 Tibanna Gas - tactical slots +2, trade income +5% Toxic Fallout - Max population -30, population growth -25% Traces of Oxygen - Max population +50, population growth +20% Tundra Farms - Max population +25 U Unstable Ground - Development build cost +50%, development build rate -20% V Valuable Timber - Trade income +30%, development build cost -10% Vermin Infestation - Tax income -1, trade income -30%, development build cost +20%, development build rate -20% W War Torn Planet - Culture spread rate -40%, planet health -200, logistic slots -4, tactical slots -6, trade income -30%, metal extraction rate -20%, crystal extraction rate -20%, structure build rate -40%, development build rate -20%, development build cost +60%, population growth -50% Weapons Test Facility - Max population -20, tactical slots +8 Well Designed Buildings - Max population +100, planet health +200